Pixie Dust: a novel
by kc.contagious
Summary: What would YOU do If your father's car lead you to a land of mystery and the unknown? Best friends Ella-Anne "Annie" and Blaira find themselves in this exact position, accompanied by Liv and Blaken, their not-so-smooth siblings. Join them in the magical world of Faerie, a clearing in the deep woods inhabited by pixies. Fly on into this "fairy tale". By Kc
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! I'm Kc, and this is my first story on fan fiction .net! As you can see, It's called "Pixie dust". It's not really a fan fic of anything, just really a story I'm writing, as you'll see in many of my other stories. :)  
Now, on with the story!  
~From Kc~

**Prologue:**

**As I stand in the blank, barren valley, Blaira by my side, a small rabbit hops up to me. I feed him the last of my walnut bar. He's probably the first rabbit I've seen in a year. It's so quiet, peaceful. Everything is perfect. Perfect, until a single, solemn word.**

**"Boo."**

**"Omigod, Blaken!" Blaira shouts, ending the peace. She whirls around, looking for where her twin brother's hiding place could be. "Annie, uh, I don't think that was Blaken..." she whispers, growing weary and frightened. Together, we run back into the woods, leaving the rabbit behind. Just as we both climb our favorite tree, I look back, and the rabbit is gone.**

**All that is left is the faint sparkle of pixie dust.**

Sorry the prologue is so short :(  
Ps. Please review! I know I'm kind of new, but If you just happen upon my story, giving a review would be great! Thanks so much!  
~From Kc~


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again! I'm back! To anyone who read my prologue, this is for you :)  
This chapter explains alot, so sorry if you were first like, "Uhhh this story is so boring uhhh," before. The chapters are mostly getting bigger as I go.  
~From Kc~

**Chapter 1:**

**Our land is a waste. It's always been for me. My great-grandmother, Rose, remembers a time where it was beautiful, but it's all gone now.**

**It all started when war broke out in 2039, and its 2134 now. It has been going on for almost 100 years. Houses were bombed. Grass was torn out of the ground. Stores were shut down. Even the hospital lost too many employees. Our war Philleciah, a place where Rose says used to be called England, has moved closer to Casanova, our territory. It's always been my favorite place; it's name meaning, "Home of the stars." Mother tells me, "Ella-Anne, the war is moving north. There is nothing to worry about," but I sense the worry in her words.**

**Blaira and Blaken Knightly are my two best friends, and have been since we were 8. Blaira is Blaken's twin sister, and they're older than me by 5 months, their birthday being in January, mine in August.**

**I remember the first time I met Blaira and Blaken. It was the week after the war started.**  
**I'm now in my sleeproom, waiting for the ward to switch our locks. I glance out the window. I can see my father's auto start up. In the back trunk holder, I see my mother's suitcase and a vegetable cooler. "Why would my father need these things, today, of all days?" I wonder. I look in the driver's seat.**

**It's not my father.**

**It's not even human.**

Ooh, cliffhanger! Yeah, I forgot to mention, there will be alot of cliffhangers 'cause I REALLY like cliffhangers:)  
~From Kc~


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two! This chapter is alot more of the actual story, unlike the first chapter, i guess. Thanks to anybody who vied/reviewed the other chapters!  
I never have anything good to say in these notes :(  
~From Kc~

**Chapter 2:**

**I jump when I see a strange creature in the seat. As I look closer, I notice that the creature is so small it's having trouble steering the auto around. But when I lean so far out window I almost fall out, it seems that there are more than one of these small, floating beings. They all have sparkling wings, yet they're not very noticeable from a first glance."If my parents knew about this, they'd never approve of me." I think. My parents, Azalea and Xander Acosta, are very strict. When they find out about this, they will ground me forever, but I take my chances. I pry open my door.**

**As I step out into the cold, dark night, I can still see the auto's lights. If I hurry, I can find Blaira and get her to come with me. I climb up a tree by the side of her house and knock on her sleeproom window.**

**Nothing.**

**I try again.**

**This time, I hear a shuffling inside her room. The window slides open, and I hear the most loud, annoying yawn I've ever heard in my life. Blaira looks at me and grumbles, "Whaddya want..." to me.**

**"Blaira, we have to go NOW. There is the burglar of the century stealing my father's auto and we need to go right-EEEK!" Something jumps up my spine. I whip my head around to find Blaken smirking and laughing his head off at me. Something about the way he looks at me makes me think there is more to the prank.**

**I punch him in the arm and he topples off the tree. He groans on the ground but manages to croak out, "Where are you going *coughcough* can I come with?"**

**So that is how I end up chasing our auto in the darkness with nothing but a almost-broken flashlight, Blaira, and a limping Blaken basically crawling on the ground.**

**Suddenly, Blaira grabs my arm. "Shhh..." She shushes me. We wait for a few seconds. "I don't think there's any-"**

**"Sh! there it was again!" Blaira whisper-shouts at Blaken. We wait again, and this time we hear something. Someone breathes. Leaves crunch. I cautiously turn around and gasp in surprise.**

**There was someone following us.**

**Someone you don't want following you when you're on a deep, dangerous mission to find and catch an auto burglar.**

**My little sister.**

Dun dun dun! Haha! I am ROCKIN these cliffies!  
And, if you haven't already, I recommend checking out Yellow.r0se. Her stories are amazing and she is like, super duper nice :):):)  
Thanks, anyone who read this story!  
~From Kc~


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm finally updating! I know it hasn't really been that long, but it definitely feels like it!  
This chapter is really the start of Faerie, even though not much happens in it.  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
~From Kc~

**Chapter 3:**

**"Liv!" I shout. Olivia-Isabelle Acosta looks at me with her bright blue eyes, close to the same shade of Blaira's. It's as if she's a helpless little puppy, willing me with her cuteness. I sigh. "What are you doing here, Liv?" I ask. Her face changes in an instant from cute-little-puppy to her signature smirk. "I know how to sneak out too, y'know. It's not like I'm a baby or anything. I'm already 7 years old." She talks to me like_ I'm_ the younger sister. How did she even get out, anyway? She's much too weak to pull open the steel-granite doors all by herself. "Who helped you get out, Liv?" I ask suspiciously. Her face turns a shade of bright red and she glances over to where Blaken seems to be shriveled on the grass, but then quickly turns her gaze back to me. "Well, no one really, Annie, It was just me…"**

**But I already sense her lies. "Blaira, It seems that Blaken has broken into my house….again." See, Blaken has a small history of having a gigantic crush on his sister's best friend (i.e. me). I suppose when he left, the door was still open.**

**But since I spend so much time pondering on this, I completely forget about the burglary!**

**"Blaira!" I exclaim. She looks at me, startled, with wide eyes. "The burglar is getting away!" I remember. She snaps her fingers in disgust. "Of course!"**

**So me, Blaira, Blaken, and Liv, all head down the path, into the woods. Blaira and I have always called it the "Misty Forest" because at night, It seems like there is mist floating around you.**

**Liv clings to my hand. Blaken stumbles a few times. The forest seems to go on forever.**  
**At last, we come to a clearing. The auto is nowhere to be found. Even though it is the middle of the night, I see something glowing. I walk a bit closer to it. Blaira follows me.**

**I look closely. It's a flower! A rose, to be exact. Like my great-grandmother.**  
**This particular rose has a familiar feel to it. The edges are crisp, yet I don't dare touch it. Nobody says a word.**

**That is, until, a single petal falls off, and out steps a being like no other.**

Not really my best writing, but not my worst either. I hope you liked it!  
What do you guys think of me starting a new story, kind of based off real life experiences? I guess everybody would be anonymous, but really, what do you guys think?  
Thanks!  
~From Kc~


End file.
